Locais de Aventura
Training dojo intro.png|Training Dojo Introduction|link=Training Dojo|linktext=Training Dojo mysterious mountain intro.png|Mysterious Mountain Introduction|link=Mysterious Mountain|linktext=Mysterious Mountain Orc camp intro.png|Orc Camp Introduction|link=Orc Camp|linktext=Orc Camp cavern of ancient ruins intro.png|Cavern of Ancient Ruins Introduction|link=Cavern of Ancient Ruins|linktext=Cavern of Ancient Ruins mage tower intro.png|Mage Tower Introduction|link=Mage Tower|linktext=Mage Tower cursed florest intro.png|Cursed Florest Introduction|link=Cursed Florest|linktext=Cursed Florest flaming volcano intro.png|Flaming Volcano Introduction|link=Flaming Volcano|linktext=Flaming Volcano polar glacier intro.png|Polar Glacier Introduction|link=Polar Glacier|linktext=Polar Glacier imperial tomb intro.png|Imperial Tomb Introduction|link=Imperial Tomb|linktext=Imperial Tomb dragon archipelago intro.png|Dragon Archipelago Introduction|link=Dragon Archipelago|linktext=Dragon Archipelago cannyon of immortality intro.png|Canyon of Immortality Introduction|link=Canyon of Immortality|linktext=Canyon of Immortality Durante muito tempo Sword Querst foi a respeito de Espadas. Seu ofício e seu comércio. Todo dia era levantar, martelar, fabricar, abrir sua loja, vender suas espadas e dormir. A rotina entediante em que até mesmo o mais dedicado ferreiro se cansou. Seu único consolo era a viver através de seu amigo Edex e sendo agraciados por seus contos de terras distantes, vilões e até mesmo torneios cheios de intrigas políticas. Mas não mais! Você não vai mais ficar na sua loja, escravizado durante um incêndio, enquanto as pessoas vêm e vão, tirar as lâminas para que eles também possam desfrutar de um dia mais emocionante do que você. É a sua vez! Sua vez de aventura! Você vai seguir os passos de EDEX. Você partiu para lugares desconhecidos, sejam eles sobre as terras, nos mares, ou entre as nuvens. É a sua vez de tomar suas lâminas e de derrotar, vencer e matar inimigos incalculáveis. É hora de definir, de modo que quando você se encontra próximo Edex, é ele que vai ouvir em êxtase e pavor! Lista de locais: *Nota * Dentro de cada local, será ainda mais discriminadas por rota, que irá detalhar o EXP, SDC (Espada Custo danos ou Espada Custo Durabilidade) e SPC (Stamina pontos gastos). Também irá listar o único, drop interessante (s), se houver, e possibilidade de vir o traço raro. Dojo de Treinamento- Sem Elemento - Treinamento - 1 Ponto de Stamina para entrar "A grandeza começa a partir de pequenos começos. Obtendo uma base sólida é apenas o primeiro passo para o sucesso." Este é o local de partida e é aqui onde você aprende a batalha. Como tal, todos os chefes são mais fáceis e a pilhagem não é tão impressionante. O inimigo raro é avó, eo chefe final é um vovô frenético. Ele também é o único lugar onde você não pode obter qualquer um animal de estimação, ou um item de relíquia. A dificuldade deste local está definido para a prática e que custa 1 ponto a resistência para entrar. Montanha Misteriosa ( Terra | Jogadas +1, Máximo Hp+100 ) - Extremamente Fácil - 1 SP "Já se perguntou o segredo está escondido nas montanhas atrás de sua pequena casa de campo? Bem, é hora de ir e descobrir!" A Montanha Misteriosa é o lugar onde você enfrenta o seu primeiro desafio real e até mesmo armado com o conjunto Arcana , você terá de enfrentar chefes que podem matá-lo devido à sua baixa hp. Este é o lugar onde você pode obter o seu primeiro animal de estimação, Goldie e seu primeiro material relíquia. A dificuldade deste local é extremamente fácil e não custa um ponto de Stamina para entrar. Acampamento Orc ( Sagrado''' | Jogadas +1, AP+30 ) - Muito Fácil - 2 SP "O posto mais importante Orc. Embora os membros do exército Orc são ferozes e bem preparado para a batalha, as defesas fracas na entrada e os alojamentos fazer infiltração de uma brisa." O Orc acampamento não tem um item de relíquia, embora não tenha Cerberus . Você também pode obter Orc aço aqui, que é o primeiro material de aventura que você pode obter. A dificuldade deste local é muito fácil e vai custar 2 pontos Stamina para entrar. Ruínas Antigas de Caverna ( '''Arcano | AP+70 ) - Muito Fácil - 2 SP "Os Anões estabeleceu um local de escavação aqui para descobrir artefatos antigos enterrados. Escavação chegou a uma parada repentina depois que eles descobriram que o lugar é agora o próximo de aranhas extremamente mortais. Você se atreve a ver o que os anões não se atreve?" Ruínas Antigas de Caverna é um dos melhores locais para a fazenda. Você pode obter Damgun e 2 materiais relíquia aqui. Não só isso, mas você também pode obter materiais raros, como diamante e ouro , e até mesmo Pedra Sagrada & Pedra Demoniaca do chefe raro. A dificuldade deste local é muito fácil e custa 2 pontos Stamina para entrar Floresta Amaldiçoada ( Vento''' | Jogadas+1, DP+25 ) - Fácil - 3 SP "Esta floresta corrompido foi o lar dos Elfos graciosos. A grande invasão demoníaca corrompeu uma grande parte desta floresta, uma vez exuberante. Enquanto os animais sobreviventes são extremamente agitado pela corrupção, os ogros das cavernas parecem não ser incomodado em tudo ". A Floresta Maldita é onde os monstros começam a ficar complicado. O traço monstro Rare, Unicorn, só aparece em um caminho, eo chefe final, rei dos animais, é rápido o suficiente para que a sua contagem de mão é abaixada para que o bônus do vento é especialmente necessário aqui. Você também pode obter duas relíquias aqui, um animal de estimação e seu segundo Material de Aventura : Cristal Besta . A dificuldade deste local é fácil e custa 3 pontos de resistência para entrar." Torre de Mago ( Profano/Irreligioso | Max Hp+200, AP+25 ) - Fácil - 3 SP "Os pais, muitas vezes o sonho de enviar seus filhos para estudar aqui sem saber o que realmente está acontecendo lá dentro. Maioria dos fanáticos dentro estão mesmo dispostos a sacrificar suas almas para o poder. Há rumores de que as elites lá em cima são viciados em alguns dos mais proibida artes arcanas na planície inculta ". Aqui você pode encontrar o terceiro Material de Aventura : Orbs místicos e uma Reliquia. Há uma zona de perigo de início que pode sofrer perda molhado, oleosa, pegajosa ou HP, que pode ser especialmente perigoso com o Mago, Mago de Fogo e Mago de Gelo que se encontram à frente. Os chefes têm muita força nos ataques. O animal de estimação Imo é também um animal de estimação que dropa do Homunculos. Vulcão de Flamejante ( Gelo | Hand+1, DP+30 ) - Normal - 4 SP "Este lugar como uma das condições mais extremas do mundo. Apenas o calor de fusão é o suficiente para fazer aventureitos voltarem. Se qualquer aventureiro azarado cair aqui, a lava fluindo vai fazer o trabalho do que resta dele. Sendo oleosa aqui pode ser extremamente perigoso." Polar Geleira ( 'Fire '| Max HP+200, AP+50 ) - normal - 4 SP "You know how slow this white world is when even the sun rises and sets only once per year. Aside from the frequent blizzards, everything seems to be frozen in place without a sense of time passing; Staying dry is crucial to maintaining one's body temperature." Túmulo de Imperial ( 'Holy '| Max HP+300, AP+20 ) Hard - 5 SP "This place is not for the living. The entire imperial army was buried with the deceased king when he died 400 years ago. The tomb has been haunted ever since. Sightings of the emperor have been reported. Suspicion arose but no one dares to confront his questionable behaviors." Desfiladeiro de Imortalidade ( 'Earth '| Max HP+100, Hand+1 ) "The world's highest mountain rests here. The famous Stairway to Heaven is rumoured to be hidden within the clouds atop the mountain. Thousands of people have fallen to their death trying to find that fabled stairway." Arquipélago de Dragões ( 'Wind '| Max HP+350) "These islands are not only where dragons are born, but also where they will eventually die. The are plenty of treasures and powerful artifacts to be found on these islands. Only those brave enough to challenge against the dragons have the slightest chance of taking them home." Mar Abissal ('Arcane '''I Max HP+200, Hand+1) ''"No ship has ever returned from this so-called Zone of Death. Every sailor's fear can be found here: Giant mists, lurking creatures with tentacles, sea storms and frequent maelsroms, just to name a few." Terra de Céu ('''Dark I ?) "Well above the clouds, strangely the air is no longer scare. If Heaven does exist, this is probably the closest place to Heaven. The more time spent in this kind of atmosphere, the more likely one starts to develop a false sense of gaining immortality." Impacto do Site (Wate'r I Max Hp+200, AP+65, DP+50) ''"This is where the huge impact took place. When the super meteor hit, a giant crater was formed. Since then, everything in its vicinity has been murdered by a mysterious alien species. There unwelcomed guests seem to be determined to eradicate every living species on this planet." Portão do Inferno ('''Light I ?) "There is nothing but silence at the front of the gate. The gate is opened slightly as if taunting the misninformed to meet their own ill-fated mishap. Truth is, the demons are smart enough to not guard a door no one dares to enter." Mastering Locations: Mastering location unlocks various bonuses: *1 Star: 1st Boss route - Need 3 Location Points *2 Stars: 2nd Boss route - Need 20 Location Points *3 Stars: 3rd Boss route - Need 30 Location Points *4 Stars: Rare shop items - Need 50 Location Points *5 Stars: Master route (coming soon)